Mobile electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, are now being used to watch movies and for video conferencing applications, such as SKYPE. To facilitate such uses various support stands have been developed. An example of a support stand for a mobile electronic device is U.S. Patent Publication 20120074271 (Goetz).
It is not unusual for mobile electronic devices to sustain damage when dropped. For this reason, various supports have been developed to secure a mobile electronic device or a mobile electronic device case to a human hand. An example of a support that protects against dropping a mobile electronic device are U.S. Design Pat. D749,069 (Senoff), and the following U.S. Utility Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,108 (Pratl), U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,304 (Livingstone) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,550,317 (Hyseni).